The Academy Lock IN
by lunaNtess
Summary: Luna, Tess, and Zack are studints at the Konaha Academy. For one night they will be pattered up with other ninjas at the academy to steal from each other the other half of a pendent. What will happen! OcXSasuke OcXNaruto OcXOc T for language
1. Know Your Enemy

SaVeMe-InThEdArK-rOsE, and TessWithWings proudly presents The Way We Live. This story does have a point just be patient young grasshopper! And the chapter was named after the song "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day.

**Disclaimer Done by Zack: "Luna-Chan and Tess do not own Naruto although that would be epic. But they do own Luna, Tess and I (the OCs), thank you and enjoy R&R."**

"Luna, dude! Are you excited for the academy lock-in?" Tess exclaimed bouncing on Luna's bed as she attempted to pack.

"You do know this is for a grade, don't you?" Luna replied exasperatedly.

Tess gave Luna a dumb look. "Duuuh."

Luna just looked back at her friend; Tess was one of the most energetic ninja's at the academy. Almost up there with Naruto… although she is pretty close. Her black hair was short and spiky. And her pale skin made her blue eyes stand out. But what made Tess most unique was the way she dressed. She was wearing a black shirt that went to just above her bellybutton and net tank top underneath. On the bottom half she wore black shorts that went to her knees over it was a black skirt that was lined in neon green.

"Are you almost done packing already? I'm ready to leave!" Tess whined.

"You're so impatient. Just give me another minute!" Luna said.

Tess's eyes went glassy and her head whipped towards the door. About 5 seconds later, Tess's twin brother, Zack, came through the door. He wore black pants and a black button up shirt. His black hair almost covered his blue eyes.

"Zack attack! How is my brother from a… wait a minute," Tess rambled.

Zack gave Tess a look. "We're from the same mother genius." Then his eyes turned to Luna. His heart skipped a beat when she turned and said hello to him. Her waist length white hair was in a ponytail and it seemed like her eyes never stayed one color. At the moment it happened to be a mixture of blue and yellow. She had on a white and black top with a black bow around the middle and a pair of white shorts with black skirt thingy over it. There were net finger less gloves on her arms.

Tess started to wave her hand in front of Zack's face cause he was zoning out of it.

"Earth to Zack! Is anybody home?" Tess asked. When he didn't answer she turned to Luna.

"I think… we lost him!" She choked back a fake cry.

"You are such an idiot." Zack said. Luna only laughed at that and Tess smiled. "We better get going or we'll be late."

"That's fine cause I'm all packed and ready." Luna said. She slipped on her back pack and grabbed another bag,

"Finally!" Tess yelled as they started to leave Luna's house. About halfway to the academy, they came across two arguing figures. As they approached, they noticed it was Sasuke and Naruto, yelling at each other… once again. They almost never stopped. But it was the end of the argument, and they heard Sasuke mumble a "…you loser," to Naruto.

Tess bounced up and in between the two. "Hey guys! What cha arguing for?" Tess asked cheerfully before smashing both of their heads together.

"Owww that hurt Tess!" Naruto complained.

"Aww you poor pumpkin!" Tess replied in a baby voice. Tess turned around and saw Sasuke holding his head. He gave a little growl and almost immediately Zack was in between the two. He and Sasuke were having a stare down between each other. In the end, Zack lost. But Zack lunged at Sasuke making him flinch.

Tess grabbed Zack. "Let's go loser." She said before starting to drag him away to the academy. Sasuke gave a little snotty 'hn' before he went on a different path to the academy.

Naruto walked up to Luna and pouted. "Luna! Tess hit me! Can you kiss it to make it better?" He asked in a baby voice. Luna's eyes turned a dark shade of purple, which represented love since her eye color changed with her moods.

Luna kissed her hand and put it to the red spot on Naruto's forehead. Naruto beamed happily.

"Aww thank you!" He yelled.

Zack watched this with jealous eyes. He mumbled quietly to himself before he stalked past Naruto, making sure to bump shoulders with Naruto.

Tess, who had been walking by herself, suddenly stopped and noticed that she was by herself.

"You guys suck!" She cried out to nobody. She walked a little more, looking at the pavement as she went. Suddenly she wasn't just looking but was actually on it. Something heavy was on her back.

"What the…" She mused to herself. She heard a slight moan behind her and she freaked out. Without looking she started smacking behind her.

A voice sounded, "Ow! Why, stop it!" She just kept hitting. Before she knew it her hands were caught. She opened her eyes that she didn't even know she shut and was looking at Sasuke.

"Why do you insist on hitting me?" He yelled.

Tess countered, "Well why did you jump on me?"

"I didn't jump I fell!"

"Oh, so you're a klutz," She said and tilted her head.

"No-"

Tess interrupted him. " But you just said you-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke cut her off.

Tess looked at her hands and noticed that he was holding them. Her face turned a light pinkish shade.

"Can you get off? You're kind of crushing me." Tess said. Sasuke got off her and started to walk away.

"Thanks for helping me up you jerk!" Tess yelled. Sasuke just ignored her and kept walking. Behind his back, she flipped him off.

Her eyes went glassy as she went into a vision. It was of Luna, Naruto, and Zack all waiting at the academy. So she got up and jogged towards the academy.

When Tess arrived at the academy she walked up to the gang.

"What took you so long?" Zack asked.

"Yah man, I mean your usually late but never this late" Luna exclaimed.

"Uchiha sat on me!" Tess pouted.

With that Tess saw Zack get mad.

Through his teeth, Zack said, "I'm going to teach that kid a lesson."

"Oh brother just drop it" Tess rolled her eyes.

"Lets go inside" Luna suggested. So they all walked into the academy. They let Tess go first so she could make every one else move, constantly saying, "Move it loser" or yelling "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" With her leading they got to their desks, through the crowed classroom of people, in no time.

"So when do we start?" Luna asked and sat on top of the desk. Zack sat in a seat, and Tess was jumping from desk to desk trying to fly.

"I dunno" Zack said and smiled at Luna.

"Hey! Were is Naruto?' Luna asked and began to look around trying to see him.

"Hmph…. who cares…." Zack said to himself.

"There he is!" Tess yelled and leapt to their desk only to come short and fall on her face, "Owww!" she cried.

"Oh I see him!" Luna yelled, "hey Naruto! Over here!"

"Thanks for your concern!" Tess yelled still lying face down on the carpet. After a few moments of silence Tess looked up and saw two heads peeking over the edge of the desk. Zack and Luna's.

"You okay?" Luna asked.

"Never better!" Tess yelled in reply and jumped to her feet, then sat on the desk.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said when he got the desk. Before he got to say anything more, Iruka Sensei walked in.

"Alright class lets get down to work. There are a few rules to go over so let get to it!" Iruka said.

"Oh how I hate rules!" Tess whispered to Luna who laughed.

"Rule one, don't under any circumstance leave the school. If you do I'll find you. And you will fail." 

"Oh no I'm so scared!" Tess mocked.

"Rule two, I have placed random ferriages all around the school, all you got to do is open them to get food, but they are locked."

"He took my food!" Tess said in horror, real horror there was only one thing she liked better than messing with people and that was food.

"TESS" Iruka yelled.

"What?" She replied in a sweet innocent tone.

"Shut up!"

"Got it" Tess smiled.

"_That wont last long" _Zack thought.

"Rule three, each team will get a charm to guard. It will be either a "ying" or a "yang" in order to get an A on this assignment. You must steal the other half."

"Wait hold on! Teams?" Shikamaru yelled from somewhere in the classroom.

"Were did that voice come from?" Tess asked looking around, "Its like he read my mind."

"Its your conscious" Luna said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Its like Jiminy Cricket" Zack piped up.

"I WANT TO MEET HIM!" Tess yelled. She looked up and saw that everyone was watching them.

"YO! What up peeps!" Tess yelled and did the peace sign.

"Anyway, yes SHIKAMARU, we have teams of two." Iruka started again.

"Do we get to pick them?" Sakura asked.

"Do we get to pick them?" Tess mocked back.

Luna laughed.

"I CALL SAS-KAY!" Ino yelled.

"More like Sas-gay" Zack remarked.

"Dude!" Naruto said and hi-fived him.

Iruka sighed and went on, "no, I pick! Now lets pick teams."

"Luna we will be separated! What ever will we do!" Tess cried.

"Maybe we wont" Luna said full of hope.

"Team one Luna and…."

**Thank you for reading The Way We live, don't forget to R&R.**


	2. With or Without You

SaVeMe-InThEdArK-rOsE, and TessWithWings gives you the second chapter in The Way We Live. please enjoy.

**Disclaimer done by Cracker, my hamster,: "Tess and S.M.I.T.D.R. do not own Naruto, but do own Zack, Luna, Tess and another OC there minds can come up with!" my hamster is very educated.**

Zack's Prospective

My heart started to beet faster when they said Luna's name.

_Please let it is, please let it be, _I thought to myself.

"Luna Harkinian…" Iruka pulled her name out of the hat.

_Please! Please! Please!_

"And…" Iruka put his hand back into the hat and fished around before pulling it back out holding a small piece of paper.

_I'll do anything!_

"Naruto Uzmaki" he read and set it aside. I looked to my left Luna's eyes were a deep shade of purple. She gazed over me to look at Naruto. How I hated that guy so much.

"Damn it" I said a little too loud.

"Huh?" Luna asked and looked down.

"Uh nothing… I… uh… stubbed my toe" I say and advert my eyes. She mumbles an "oh" then again gazes at Naruto.

I'm in such a haze of disappointment I don't realize they have gone on with the drawing till they call my name.

"Team six, Zack Shikara and Yosheuta Nara" Iruka announces. I look around but don't see anyone looking back.

"Its Yoshi" a girls voice sounds. There is a whisper among the crowed and the voice sounds again.

"My name is Yoshi not Yosheuta! I hate that name!" this time I locate the speaker. She is a few tables to my left sitting on the desk. She is short from what I can tell. Her light brown hair is in short pigtails, with long bangs in the front. She is dressed in TO BE ANOUCNED.

"Okay, team 7, Zack and Yoshi" Iruka corrected himself. Then the girl turns her head and looks at me. She smiles a little and raises her hand in a wave.

_Does she know who I am? This is the first time I've seen her…_

I lift my hand in the same way and give it a little shake. Better make the best out of this. But just then she starts to lip words.

"What… the hell… are… you… looking at" is what she said.

My mouth gapped open. "Oh my god" I said to myself as she smirked and flipped her hair. Then I felt a hand under my chin, shutting my mouth. I looked up and saw Tess smiling at me.

"Does some one have a crush on Yoshi?" Tess asked me.

"What! No! Why would you think that!" I ask "wait I don't want to know" I finish and shake my head.

"Whatever" Tess says but I can hear the smile on her lips… she's not going to let this go.

By the time I start paying attention to the drawing again they are on team 13.

"Team 13. Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka" Iruka says I hear some grumbles and a signature "what a drag" Shika wasn't such a bad guy once you got to know him. But wait Shikamaru Nara? Yosheuta Nara? What the hell? Siblings? I have no idea.

"Lastly, I think we all know who team 14 is," Iruka still pulls out the last too slips of paper, " Tess Shikara and Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hahaha pay back time" I hear Tess say evilly.

"I'll call you guys up one by one to get your pendent and a map go, to your stations and get ready." Iruka says then calls up team one. Luna gives Tess a good-bye hug and smiles at me before leaving with Naruto.

"Tess…" I turn to her, "if Sasuke tries anything tell me and I'll teach him to keep his hands to himself"

"Oh Zacky Poo, I will be just fine" Tess says and hugs me.

"You wont have to worry I'm not going to try anything" Sasuke mumbles behind me.

"Good I don't want to brake any bones tonight" I threaten.

Sasuke gives me a look that pisses me off… it may just be his face.

"Zack! Go it's your turn to get a pendent!" Tess shoves me away.

"Creep" I say to myself as I make my way down the aisle. When I get up to the table Yoshi is already there with her back turned to me.

"Here is a map and here is you pendent" a student teacher says and hands Yoshi both. I snatch the pendent away and look at it. It is the black half of the ying yang, called Yang. I turn it over in my hand when Yoshi whips around.

"Who in the hell… wait your 'staring problem boy'" she says is surprise.

"The name is Zack, and I wasn't staring" I say and start walking away. I walk out into the hall with Yoshi close at my heals.

"Uh yah you were" she insist.

"You're annoying, now witch way to our station?" I ask.

"This way" she says and turns on her heals walking left; I have no choice but to fallow.

"Hey do you have a sting by any chance?" I ask.

"What do I look like a spool of thread!" she snaps.

"It was just a question Yosheuta" I say and smirk waiting for the heat from calling her by the name she hates.

"Its YOSHI" she yells.

"Oh"

I hear a grumble in front of me, which makes my smirk grow into grin.

"Why do you want thread anyway?"

"To hang the Yang on so I can tie it around my neck."

"Hmm smart" she says then puts her hands to the back of her neck untying something. When she has succeeded in untying it and confusing the hell out of me, she stops and hands it to me. It's a thin black ribbon.

"Thanks" and go to work fastening on the pendent.

"I was scooping out the competition and found a weak group to attack that has the Yin half."

"Really? Who" I ask and tie the ribbon around my neck.

"Harkinian and Uzmaki" she says and we turn what seems like the 20th corner… I hope she knows were she's going.

"They aren't weak" I say affined that Yoshi has called Luna weak.

"Well they aren't strong… that Uzmaki kid is a goof ball and will surly be an easy take down… I don't know much about the girl." she confesses then opens a door that has a big 7 on it. "The guy said to take off the number when we get to it" and with that she rips off the number.

"Well Naruto is a dumb ass, but Luna… she… she is amazing" I say and fell the corners of my mouth tugging up.

"Please say you're not sweet on the enemy" Yoshi stops in the doorway to look at me. Like I said she is short and come up about to my chin. I never notice it before but her eyes are a warm brown color.

"No" I say but I'm so bad at lying she doesn't buy it. We walk into the room. Just as we walk in there is an announcement on the loud speakers.

"The lights are going to go out in 5…4… 3…2…1" and out go the lights. All a sudden I feel someone grip my shirt. Yoshi.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

"Uh no" now she's the bad liar.

"You are too" I joke.

"Shut up! If you tell anyone I'll hurt you" she threatens but doesn't release my shirt.

"I wont I swear…" still she wont let go. "Take my hand," I tell her.

"Hell no I'm not holding your hand"

"Well I can't walk around the room to look for a flashlight with you holding on to my shirt.

"Oh right." she says and lets go. I start to walk around forward and run into her.

"Can you get out of my way?" I ask.

"Sorry" she mumbles. And steps away, my eyes start to adjust to the dark and I can scarcely make out shapes in the blackness. There is a window to the far left that lets in a little moonlight. I trip over something and hear Yoshi jump. Soon she grabs my hand. I lead her to the window.

"Sit here" I tell her and walk away to find some light. I look over too her. The moonlight is cast on her face. She looks less scared but still a little nervous. After awhile I find a flashlight and a few lanterns. Lighting them the room starts to flood with light.

"Thank god!" Yoshi says and hops off the windowsill.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

Then Yoshi gives me a wicked grin; clearly she has something in mind.

"I can't believe you talked me into this" I said to Yoshi as we sneaked around the corner, her hand in mine. Apparently I could see better in the dark… true but I think she just wanted to hold my hand.

"It's a good plan now shut up," Yoshi demanded. So I kept silent as we walked down the corridor.

_This is such a bad idea…_

"Okay were here…" Yoshi whispered to me.

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked.

"I… just do…"

"Well here we go" I said, "You may want to stand back," I warned. And she lets go of my hand.

"Luna has the pendent, its on her bracelet" Yoshi instructed me.

"No problem" I said still unsure about this "plan".

"Ready?" Yoshi asked. I make my entrance.

"Help me!" I choke and fall into the room and to my knees. I grab my neck and start to cough.

"Oh my gosh!" Luna says and runs to me.

"Can't breath" I say trying to lift myself on one arm. Luna kneels to me and lifts my chin brushing my hair out of my eyes. I must have looked sick because she bought it. I grab her wrist that had the bracelet on it, my eyes locked on hers. Then I slip off the bracelet as fast as I can and toss it behind me hoping Yoshi can catch. Luna soon catches on and gasps at me.

"Shit" I say as her eyes turn colors to one of anger. Then I book it. "Sorry" I shout as I get to my feet and run for it.

"ZACK" I hear her yell when I'm half way down he hall.

"Were the hell are you Yoshi?" I ask the dark hallway. Then a hand comes out of no were and grabs my arm pulling me into a dark room. I'm squished between a wall and someone.

"Yoshi?" I ask.

"Shhhhh!" the person says and covers my mouth. I hear feet pounding past the door. When I'm sure there gone I put my hand in my pocket and bring out a flashlight. I want to see my assaulter. Sure enough its Yoshi, she is clutching Luna's bracelet in one and still covering my mouth with the other.

"I'll lick you" I say my words muffled but she understands and removes her hand. I look at the bracelet. Gilt and annoyance wash over me.

"You're a flaming retard!" I almost yell.

"What? Why?" she asks offended. I lift her hand that holds the bracelet. On the small silver bracelet is a pendent… its black just like ours.

"Ah shit!" she says.

I snatch it out of her hand and leave the closet. I walk down the hall to find Luna. After a few moments of hopeless searching, I call for her.

"Luna! Luna, I'm sorry! There was a mix up" I call into the darkness. Soon I feel a presents behind me.

"You better be sorry," Luna grumbles. I hand her the bracelet back. And explain the stupid plain and the mix up.

"I really am sorry," I say.

"Its fine" she says and disappears.

_Wow…_

Back to square one. I start to walk back the way I think is our room. I was harsh on Yoshi, it wasn't her fault. At least she had a plan. I finally make it back to what I think is my room. I walk in and Yoshi is sitting in the middle of the floor knees curled up to her chest staring into a lantern.

"Hey…" I say and sit by her.

"Hn"

"Sorry about snapping at you"

She just sighs.

Thank you for reading The Way We Live or TWWL. please read and review. thank you.


	3. In Between

Tesswithwings and Saveme-inthedark-rose presents the next chapter in The Way We Live… the last chapter was in Zack Shikara's prospective and this chapter will be in Sasuke Uchiha's prospective because both me and my co-writer wanted to know how Sasuke thought.

**Disclaimer done by Valentine, my other hamster Crackers died…. RIP Crackers:,(**

**: "Tess and Saveme-inthedark-rose do not own Naruto, but do own Zack, Luna, Tess and Yoshi."**

"Lastly, I think we all know who team 14 is," Iruka said but still pulls out the last too slips of paper, " Tess Shikara and Sasuke Uchiha"

I glanced over to Tess who seemed to be just as excited, as I was witch wasn't very (A/N Tess was very excited but Sasuke is just a stupid and didn't realize it.).

She smirked at me and said "Payback time!" Then I saw Zack turn to her and say something. God I hate that kid. He stares at me weird sometimes and I just wanna punch him.

'Well, might as well get this over with.' I thought to myself and stood up, I crossed the room till stood in front of Tess.

"Tess…" Zack turned to her, "if Sasuke tries anything tell me and I'll teach him to keep his hands to himself"

"Oh Zacky Poo, I will be just fine" Tess says and hugged him.

"You wont have to worry I'm not going to try anything" I mumbled.

"Good I don't want to brake any bones tonight" He threaten me.

I just gave him a look of disgust as he passed me.

"What's his problem?" I asked out loud.

"He's just a protective brother… that's all." Tess said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her for the first time. I mean other than when I fell on top of her…

"Are you okay Sasuke? Your turning red?" Tess said and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yah I'm fine," I muttered. "Lets go"

"Okay!" Tess said cheerfully, "We have to go get our stuff first!" she smiled at me. Then started for the desk. I fallowed.

When we had grabbed our stuff, I led Tess down the hall.

"Which room is ours Sasuke?" Tess asked me.

"It's- " and I was cut off by yelling.

"NARUTO! GIVE ME MY CHIPS! I must have the last one!" Choji yelled. Naruto ran past us holding a bag of barbeque potato chips. I grabbed his collar as he was passing me and yanked him back.

"What are you doing, idiot?" I asked him.

"Choji is wunning afta mwe" Naruto had a mouth stuffed full of chips and some got on me when talked. I swung my hand on top of his head.

"Loser. I hope Choji sits on you." And I started to walk away.

"Hey! Sasuke be more nice!" Tess yelled after me. I just kept walking. I heard Tess following me so I didn't really think much about leaving her behind. We soon came to our room and shut the door.

"So, what's our color pendant anyways Sasuke?" Tess asked me as she sat down.

I looked at our little pendant. "It's the black one." I told her.

"OK, I think we should start to plan who should be our first victims!" Tess suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah. We should go for the easiest first. Maybe Choji's team- " I stopped cause right then the lights flickered and went out all together. From somewhere next to me I heard Tess laughing.

"Are you afraid of the dark Sasuke?" She giggled.

"NO!" I shot at her.

"Then what is the great Uchiha afraid of then?"

"It's none of your business Tess!" I defended.

"Aww why won't you tell me? If it helps…" she leaned in closer to me. "I'm afraid of snakes."

I snorted. "Snakes?"

Tess shivered. "YEAH! Just the way they move. It's like… they don't move but they move. Ya know?"

"No, Tess. I don't know." I said. I felt her move even closer to me almost touching my arm before she spoke again.

"You don't think there are snakes in the school do you?" she whispered.

"I don't know… maybe in the science room…"I pondered.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" she yelled and punched my arm.

"Sorry" I said just as Tess's cell phone goes off…

"_Kidnap the sandy claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn out all the lights." _

"What the heck?" I asked. Tess took her phone out.

"Haha, Zack tried to take Luna's pendant. He failed." She giggled.

"Annnnd, this concerns us because…?" I pressed on. Tess looked at me.

"It means that attacking Zack and Luna's teams would be pointless cause they have the same pendants as us." She pointed out.

"How do you know they have the same pendant?" I continued stubbornly.

Tess held her phone out to me and showed me the most recent text from Luna.

'_What's your pendant? I have black and so does Zack and Yoshi.' _

"Oh, OK." I mumbled. Tess and Luna continued texting each other. Which let me brood quietly in peace. The clicking of the texting was really starting to annoy me so when Tess was waiting for a text back, I snatched the phone out of her hands and stuck it in my back pocket.

"HEY! I was using that!" Tess complained.

"Well it was annoying me. It's about time you stopped texting so we can focus on the mission." Just as I finished my sentence, the phone started to vibrate. I must've had a weird expression on my face cause Tess started to laugh.

I reached into my back pocket and took her phone out. "How the heck do you turn this stupid vibrate off?" I mumbled to myself as I played with it. Tess lunged at me and made a grab for her phone.

"Sasuke give me my phone!" She yelled. I stood up real fast and held the phone above my head.

"Ha, you're too short to get it now!" I teased her. Tess was jumping and trying to grab the phone out of my hand and I was backing away from her.

"DAMN IT! Sasuke, give me my phone!" Tess shouted before she tackled me. It was such a shock that we both fell to floor. Tess landed on me and reached her arms out to grab the phone. She was successful. "AHA! Victory is mine!" And I flipped her over so I was sitting on her. I grabbed the phone out of her hand and quickly took the battery out.

"Hate to tell you this, but I win." I said with a smug smile on my face. I noticed that Tess's face was bright red.

"Um… do you enjoy sitting on me or something? Cause this is the second time you've done this today!" She asked me.

"No, I don't, not really. You just keep putting me into these positions. It's not my fault." I told her.

"Can I least have my phone back?" Tess asked me with big puppy dog eyes. I looked away, but when I looked back she still had the puppy dog eyes.

"ARGH! Fine, here's your stupid phone." I gave her the phone back.

She gave me a look. "Where's the battery?"

"I don't have it."

Tess glared at him. "I'll tackle you again!" She warned. I scoffed at her.

"Heh, yeah right." And I suddenly found myself on my back.

"Told yah! I always win!" Tess declared. "Now hand me the battery."

"Fine." So I handed her the battery. She put the battery in and the phone turned on.

"Can you get off of me now?" Her phone was very surprising today cause the next thing I heard was,

'_I wanna make some babies. I wanna get it on. I wanna-' _And Tess's hands flew to her phone.

"Shoot!" She yelled and clicked the phone off.

I lay there staring up at Tess's bright red face. "Sooo, whose ring tone was that?"

"NO ONES!" She defended.

"I'll take the phone again." I warned her.

"…."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked her.

"It was Kiba." Tess said.

"…WHY?"

"I dunno! He's the one who set his ring tone!"

"Not that! Why is he texting you?" I questioned.

"He obviously wanted to tell me something." Tess looked at her phone. "He wants to know how it's going with the Emo King…." I started to glare at her as she was reading it. "OH! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Sorry!"

"Give me the damn phone." I muttered darkly. She shook her head. I wrenched the phone out of her hands and chucked it over her head. It made a loud crack as it the wall opposite of us.

Tess looked at me before throwing her arms over her head. "Thank you so much Sasuke!" She cheered before leaning down and hugging me. "But you do realize you killed our only source of light right?"

"No I didn't." I tried to reach to grab my phone out of my pocket. "See?" I told her as I showed my phone to Tess. She smiled evilly at me.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke." Tess said before grabbing the phone out of my hands. I flipped us over so I was sitting on her again and tried to grab the phone.

"How come you don't have Kiba's number?" She asked me.

"Why would I have Kiba's number?" I asked her. Tess held the phone out behind her head and I reached to grab it. That's when the door flew open.

"TESS! Are you OK?" Luna's voice yelled. Mine and Tess's heads turned towards the door. Tess used the distraction to her advantage and chucked the phone against the wall.

"YAY! I WIN!" She yelled. Luna and Naruto stood in the doorway watching us.

"Um, Tess. Why is Sasuke sitting on you?" Naruto asked. Luna didn't wait for an answer and she jumped on top of me.

"Get off of Tess, Sasuke." She demanded.

"Not until you get off of me Luna." I grunted.

Naruto, who was still standing in the doorway, got the biggest smile on his face ever. "That looks like fun!" He yelled. Naruto jumped on top of Luna and I found myself squished between two girls.

"I… can't breathe…. you guys!" Tess whispered.

"It's not my… fault. It's the idiots!" I growled.

Luna's hand smacked my head. "Don't call Naruto an idiot!" She told me.

"Still can't… breathe down here!" Tess tried to yell.

"Naruto, why the hell did you jump on top of us?" I asked. I used all my strength to push Luna and Naruto off my back, so Tess could finally breathe. I also rolled off of her, effectively ending the awkward situation we had been in for who knows how long.

"WHY WERE YOU SITTING ON TESS!" Luna yelled into my ear.

"She took my phone," I said quietly.

"He took mine first! Then broke it! Now mom has to get me a new one!" she said with a grin.

"Oh well the explains the weird call I got… one of you butt dialed me and you guys were arguing for like fifteen minutes before the call was dropped." Luna explained.

"Cause Sasuke broke it!" Tess yelled and punched my arm lightly.

"You guys are just lucky we found you and Zack didn't" Naruto pointed out.

Taaaadaaaaa here was a random chapter about nothing! Brought to you by Tesswithwings and Saveme-inthedark-rose! Now here is a behind the scenes look into our story and thinking process.

This is a short interview between Sasuke Uchiha and the Original (not in this story) Tess and Luna.

Luna: HEY Sasuke! I have a Q for you! Are you a Breaking Benjamin type of guy? (Breaking Benjamin being an awesome band)

Tess: we were thinking you would be but we wanted to make sure…

Sasuke: …

Luna: Tell me you idiot! (Picks up Sasuke plushy and throws across room… based off real life experience)

Tess: No Sasuke plushy were injured in the making of this interview.

Luna: THANKS FOR READING!… Tess why are you holding Sasuke?


End file.
